onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Makino
}} Makino is the bartender from Monkey D. Luffy's home town, Foosha Village. Appearance Makino is a young woman with black hair (dark green in the anime) that goes up to just above her shoulders. When she was first introduced, ten years before the current storyline, she wore a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles. Although her clothing changes with her appearances, they are usually similar to the ones she was introduced with. By the time she met Ace, she wore a white blouse with no sleeves, and underneath it a pink-striped shirt. Gallery Personality Makino is a very kind person, and was a close friend of Shanks, his crew, and Luffy. Makino appears to be a very prominent figure in Foosha Village. Her fondness for Luffy makes her appear as an adoptive mother or sister, showing interest in and supporting whatever Luffy's dream is. She seems content with whatever lifestyle Luffy chooses so long as he is happy and amongst friends. She also gave him food under the joke about him running up a "treasure tab". She seems to have a listener's ear and often appears alongside Woop Slap whenever he discusses Luffy's dream while the rest of the village seems too busy celebrating his success as a pirate. History Run-in with Higuma Makino makes her first appearance in the manga serving Luffy, Shanks, and his crew at Partys bar. She was one of the only two villagers who dared approach the bandit Higuma when he took Luffy after she ran to look for the mayor, the other being the mayor himself. Meeting Ace In the flashback to Ace and Luffy's childhood, she appears to have brought some new clothes for Ace, Luffy, and Sabo. In the background, there seemed to be several males looking at her (in a manner similar to Sanji when he meets a pretty lady) implying she is very popular in the town and seems to spoil Luffy as she tells Luffy to keep things a secret from Garp. Later, while bringing some imported ale to the bandit's hideout, Ace asks her the proper way to make an introduction since he wants to meet Shanks after hearing so much about him from Luffy. After Ace explained his reason to her, she just rested her head in her hand and looked at him endearingly, causing Ace to ask what she was doing. She then laughed and started to answer Ace's question. Luffy's Departure Makino was present at Luffy's departure from their village via a small dinghy. She stated how much she will miss him. Later she is seen as his first bounty is issued talking to the mayor. Straw Hats' New Bounties Makino is seen when Luffy reaches his 300,000,000 bounty once again talking to the mayor, she remarks that Luffy's pet is cute and that he has found great friends and seems to be having fun. Ace's Death She is seen after the Whitebeard War, when Garp establishes a Marine HQ at Foosha Village to protect the town from the sudden rise in pirate and bandit violence, as she breaks up a fight between Dadan and Garp over the death of Ace. She comments on how Garp is suffering the death of Ace much worse. Dadan responds by saying that Luffy is the one who is suffering the most. This triggers a memory of a time with Ace and Luffy which resulted with her commenting on Ace's rudeness. It causes her to break into tears and run off. News of the Straw Hats' Return Makino is seen again in Foosha Village holding a baby while the citizens rejoice about Luffy's return. Trivia * Makino was in both chapters where Luffy mentioned his "treasure tab". * Some people speculated that she was Luffy's mother, although this was proven to be incorrect. * She makes an appearance in Shanks's story mode ending in One Piece: Grand Battle 3 when Rockstar delivers a message for Whitebeard to Woop Slap and is seen laughing at his error in the background. See also * Monkey D. Luffy * Shanks * Higuma * Woop Slap References Site Navigation de:Makino Category:Female Category:Humans Category:East Blue Characters Category:Bartenders